Monster Stew
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: A series of Monsters Inc drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**George Sanderson's Hero**

* * *

"23 19!" he yells, but I shove a sock in his mouth. He's my friend, but he needs to get a grip.

I stroll off, whistling. I am NOT getting stopped by those yellow bastards again. It really damages your reputation.

Reputation is important, especially if you're a scarer. Not that I'm a top scarer, like James Sullivan. He's my hero.

It's amazing working with him... I sound like a fanmonster...

"Morning, George!"

Oh. My. God.

But I'm going to get ready to scare now. Hopefully there won't be any toys in my locker again.

Someday I'll be like Sully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abominable's Dream**

* * *

Lying in an ice cave, sleeping. The only blanket he needs is his thick fur.

It's dark.

And he dreams.

A door appears, the same metal door he was thrown out of. The light glows red: the door is active.

He sits up rubs his eyes, bewildered. The door clicks open, but no newly banished monster tumbles out of it.

He pads softly towards it, hardly daring to believe its existence.

He stretches out a furry hand and... touches it.

It feels real.

He pulls it open wider, and sees the company ready to welcome him back.

He wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Ways Die Hard**

* * *

"You said what?"

"Just that the kid was you daughter..." Sully looked down at his feet. His toes always seemed to move of their own accord when he was nervous.

"James Sullivan! How could you?"

"It was dressed in a monster suit! No one will ever know!"

"But still, a child!"

"I didn't name you."

"Oh?"

"I just said that the kid belonged to my cousin's sister..."

"You only have one cousin, Sullivan." Sully tugged on his tie, feeling uncomfortable.

"Humans aren't that bad..."

What happened to being top scarer?"

Sully left his cousin's house, hanging his head in shame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mike's New Car**

* * *

"New car, new car, new car! Wake up, you big, lazy monster!"  
"I'm up, I'm up..."

"I like cars."  
"I know."  
"No, I _really_ like cars. With all the shiny new paint and the smell of leather and..." Mike was off, racing around Sully, pretending to drive a car. Sully ignored him, carrying on walking.

"What's wrong with walking?" They were looking at the cars now.  
"What's wrong with walking? _Everything _is wrong with walking!"

Mike chose the shiniest car there. He seemed... bewitched... by the bright red metal.

"This, Sully, is why _I _have a girlfriend and _you_ don't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Like A Father**

* * *

"Boo!"  
"Kitty!"

It didn't matter that she wasn't the little toddler that he had rescued from Randal, that she was now a teenager, with a boyfriend in the human world and a face caked in makeup.

It didn't matter that he had rarely seen her, and that each time he had, she'd looked different, looked older.

It didn't matter that she'd moved house, and he'd had to search through the doors to find the one to her new closet.

It didn't matter that he was a monster and she was a human.

Because he was like a father to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inheritance**

* * *

"Look at this, Henry. Look at all this." The little monster did as he was bid, and gazed at the factory in front of him. "Come inside, Henry," said his father, leading him through the large doors.

The foyer alone was enough to impress him, as it was massive, with a ceiling so high he could barely see it.

But there was no more.

His father showed him the scare floor, and he watched as the closet doors arrived and departed before his very eyes.

"One day, Henry," his father said to him. "One day, this will all be yours."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hurt**

* * *

Hurt. That was how she had felt when he had said 'Sully'. When, just for a moment, she had believed that he didn't truly love her. And that date had been disastrous. The worst birthday ever.

Thinking back now, she still felt hurt, but for a different reason. He had been telling the truth, he still loved her, but he had left her. He had vanished.

He had gone and got himself banished, and left her all alone. She didn't know where he was, or whether he was thinking of her, or whether he even cared anymore.

She felt hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Waxford**

I see the world through many different angles. I see the world through many different eyes. I see everything, and yet there are things that even I can't see.

Oh, I can see in several different directions at once. I can see monsters, and their faces, and their expressions.

But I can't see their true self. I can't see what they're really like. I can't make friends in the same way that others do. I am alone.

Society goes on around me. I can see it happening, but I can't see why.

Have you ever wondered why I'm so silent?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sedated**

* * *

Sully walks slowly along the road, reflecting on his job, the job he has just retired from. His fur rustles in the slight breeze; a blue and green sea on a not quite calm day.

He paces, sedated, almost, just waiting.

And then, out of nowhere, he is bowled over by a small, green cannon ball, knocking his old bones back a pace. And when his old, worn out eyes finally fix their focus on the bouncing green shape before him he realises that despite the multitude of wrinkles, his old friend Mike could never, ever be described as 'sedated!'


End file.
